For Real this Time
by epephany
Summary: Lauren is heartbroken over Theo…or Anthony, whoever he is. Amy is devastated about her breakup with Regan. When Amy lends an ear, will she realize that who she was meant for all along was right in front of her the whole time?


Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters.

Lauren is heartbroken over Theo…or Anthony, whoever he is. Amy is devastated about her breakup with Regan. When Amy lends an ear, will she realize that who she was meant for all along was right in front of her the whole time?

Amy had been outside Lauren's door for fifteen minutes, trying to decide if she should go in there. Honestly she just wanted to curl up and die; she was not handling her own heartbreak well and didn't know if she could handle Lauren's as well. When her sobs grew louder, she pushed the door open. The smaller blonde was curled up with a gigantic teddy bear, her cries halfway muffled. She eased her way onto the edge of her bed, and said,

"Hey," softly. Lauren paused, she hated crying in front of people, and especially people as strong as Amy, it made her feel weak. She attempted to slow down her breathing then she asked,

"What do you want?" She tried to put her usual bite into it, but Amy could hear the sadness in it.

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked, wishing she had a better opener. Lauren lifted her head from her bear, her face was pale and puffy, her eyes rimmed with red and tear streaks ran down her face.

"About what? How a guy I thought cared about me was a narc and the only reason he even paid attention to me in the first place was because he needed an in?! Or the fact that the entire school knows I'm intersex now because I was a dumbass and blurted it out in front of everyone?! Or how all the idiots at our fucking school want me to be class president now, but only _because_ I'm intersex?! Like, they hated me yesterday, but now that they know I'm different, everybody wants to be my friend?!" She said, spilling out her words in a steady string so fast Amy had to strain to keep up. Lauren took a huge breath when she was done. Amy couldn't help it; she let out a tiny laugh. Lauren looked at her, outraged, and then a small smiled slipped onto her angel like face.

"Amy…what am I gonna do?" She asked, shocking Amy with the sincerity and hopelessness in her voice. She sighed, and said,

"Well about Theo…I really don't know, we could beat him up…well maybe not, I got put in jail for punching him in the face." Lauren laughed at that, making Amy's insides warm.

"Now about the President thing…basically…you're fucked." Lauren laughed again.

"No, seriously, you said it yourself, they hated you yesterday and now they want you to be president. And you know Hester loves to exploit everything out of the norm, hell I got popular for being a lesbian." Lauren had a huge smile on her face and she pressed her face into her bear to hide it.

"Did you make up with Karma?" She asked and Amy gave her a brief rundown of the story, glad that she didn't bring up Regan, she had no doubt that she knew but was grateful she found the on switch to her sensitivity chip. When Lauren lifted her head, Amy was surprised to see tears slipping down the smaller blondes cheeks again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving closer to her. Her lip wobbled and her voice shook when she said.

"No one's ever gonna love me…I mean that asshole jock left me because I was intersex, and Theo never liked me in the first place. And I know everyone says their ok with my condition or whatever, but I know it's still weird for them, how can I ever get close to someone if I'm always worrying about them finding out, or what will happen when they do?" Amy's face softened.

"Well, I know this won't make you feel better, but you always have me. And I love you, even you're a total bitch half the time-" Lauren laughed.

"And I really, honestly don't care that your intersex." Lauren looked at her, disbelief in her blue eyes.

"You don't?" She asked

"Of course not, and you will find somebody. I mean how can you not? You're funny, sweet when you wanna be, independent, beautifu-" Lauren leaned forward and pressed her lips to Amy's. Her green eyes widened, shocked at both the turn of events and how soft her lips were. Lauren pulled back, staring into Amy's eyes, shocked at what she's done.

"What was that for?" Amy asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I think…Amy I think I like you." Amy's eyes (if possible) went even wider. But she couldn't ignore the hummingbirds beating around in her stomach and the way Lauren's kiss made her head spin. Lauren's leaned back in, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth. Amy's eyes shut and she melted into her, tasting the inside of Lauren's mouth. She slung her leg over her, straddled Amy, weaving her hands into her blonde hair. She rested them at the nape of her neck and Amy wound her arms around Lauren's small waist. Slowly, the blue eyed girl pushed her girl onto her back. She lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Amy looked at her, marveling the perfect curve of her stomach and how her breast looked in her white bra. She blushed and looked down, making Amy think she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Are you sure?" She asked her, because as much as she wanted her right now, she didn't want to do something Lauren would regret later. She smiled and nodded.

"More than anything," She said, and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled green eyed girls shirt off and skimmed her hands over her chest. Amy rolled over so that she was on top of the intersex girl, and she slowly ran her hands over her shoulders and down her back. She unsnapped her bra with ease and pulled it off her lover. She admired her breast for a few moments then brought her mouth to it. She brushed her lips over her nipple ever so gently, so gently it made Lauren's breast tickle and her nipple to go hard. Amy drew it into her mouth and sucked on it, making Lauren arch her back and moan. She released it and trailed her lips down her girls' body, down her chest, across her flat stomach, and rested right on her panty line. Lauren's breath hitched as Amy slid her pajama shorts down, then her pink lacy panties. Amy ran her hands over the curve of Lauren's butt, then drug her hands back around her thighs and separated them. Lauren was panting now, waiting for her. Amy took her fingers and parted Lauren's lips, then slowly brought her face to her. She brings her lips to her, opens her mouth and gives her long slow licks, making her quiver with pleasure. Amy's top lip brushed Lauren's clit and she lets out a cry. She ran her tongue over it, and then down the length of her, one hand hooked under her thigh and the other rubbing her. Lauren began to whimper and Amy pulled back as she came. She crawled back up and kissed her, Lauren could taste herself on Amy's lips and she smiled. She was breathing hard as she leaned over Lauren, her breath hot against her shoulder. Lauren rolled her lover onto her side and kissed her softly. They wrapped their arms around each other, their legs tangling together. Their foreheads rested on each other's and Lauren pecked little kisses all over Amy's mouth, making her smile. After Amy fell asleep in her arms, Lauren stroked her arm with her thumb, and replayed the night in her head over and over.

"I think like was the wrong word." She whispered to her sleeping girlfriend.


End file.
